Preventing Mistakes with Mischief and Mayhem
by Azursutle
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha's life seemed perfect. Yes, everything was going well, until Naruto Uzumaki barges into his life. Naruto is going to show Sasuke that his life is not perfect at all, in his own way. AU. Yaoi.
1. Utter Chaos

**This is going to be a story with short chapters, but it will be updated daily (Or whenever I can). It is going to be random and funny at times, while at other times it will be very serious and emotional. It's going to be cute, fluffy, angsty, and well, just a mixture of emotions. Anyway it is a yaoi and will contain lemons and limes so you've been warned. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

_**Utter Chaos**_

This is it.

Today is the day he is going to propose.

Sasuke Uchiha stares at his tuxedo clad figure in the mirror. He re-adjusts the tie with shaky fingers. He's nervous, which is something he hasn't felt in a long time. He didn't want to screw this up. Everything has to be perfect.

His cell rings on his bed and he swiftly snatches it up and touches the screen to answer the phone.

"Yes? Oh hey… Yeah, I'll be picking you up in around 5 minutes. Okay. You look fine in anything you wear. No I am not lying. Love you too. Bye." He hangs up the phone with a frown on his face. He sounded too stiff.

He shakes his head as he puts the cell in his pocket. He looks at himself in the mirror one last time and then quickly leaves his room. He climbs down the stairs, grabs the car keys from the small table next to the front door, and suddenly stops to pat himself down.

Good, the ring is in his pocket.

He opens the front door, knowing that from this moment on his life will never be the same…

/ (_At an overpriced restaurant)\_

"Oh wow this place is amazing!" Her eyes are wide with wonder, and she smiles gleefully.

Sasuke sips on his champagne, savoring the taste and forcing himself to relax and be patient. They just got seated and Sasuke has to get the timing right.

"I am glad you like it." He responds with a calmness that he didn't feel. His palms feel sweaty and the restaurant is starting to get very cold.

She giggles and starts playing with her long blonde, almost white, hair idly. "Um, so, how's everything?" She asks and Sasuke almost sighs in relief. She is not used to eating in fancy restaurants and so it makes them both uncomfortable. Sasuke knows that she knows something is up, but chatting will help him get to his goal and for her to feel more in place.

So he goes on chatting about insignificant events. He didn't even know what he is saying, yet he answers correctly after everything his girlfriend says. She smiles, and those big blue eyes of hers twinkle in delight.

The food arrives. Sasuke lets her eat for a while until he grabs her hand. She looks up at him in question, her other hand places her glass of champagne down. Sasuke can feel himself starting to shake and she looks shocked. His free hand reaches down his pocket and grips the ring tightly. "Ino…" He trails off and she blinks in utter confusion.

"Will you marry me?"

Ino gasps and shrieks in surprise as Sasuke produces the diamond ring in front of her. It sparks and gleams with brilliant little rainbows under the chandelier lights. She flushes and stutters for a bit until she opens her mouth, "Sasuke I-"

"Wait a minute!" A voice shrieks in the restaurant and the audience that was observing the couple turn towards the rude person who ruined the moment.

A blond man in a tuxedo rushes toward the shell shock couple and he stops to catch a breath. Sasuke and Ino look on with wonderment as the man composes himself and glares at Sasuke.

"How dare you!" The man exclaims and points an accusing finger at Sasuke. Sasuke leans back in his chair, looking at the finger as he is trying to understand the situation.

"W-what?" Sasuke mutters out and Ino turns to him, eyes wide.

The blond man scowls at Sasuke, and then pouts. "How dare you do this to me? You're cheating with me with that whore?" He yells and Ino's mouth drops. Gasps and murmurs gather around the scene and Sasuke turns numb.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't even know who you are!" Sasuke exclaims as Ino's face slowly drifts to one of pure anger. "What's the meaning of this Sasuke? You're GAY?" She screams as her eyes stab daggers into his skull.

Suddenly, Sasuke feels a pair of lips giving him a soft chaste kiss. Sasuke jerks back and the man straightens up and grins at Ino.

"Hell yeah he is gay, bitch! Get out of here and find another rich dick you can suck out of!" Naruto smirks as Ino grows red and quickly stands up.

"GO TO HELL BASTARD!" Ino screams at Sasuke as she rushes out of the restaurant. Sasuke stares at the ring in the middle of the table, forgotten. The perfect day…the best moment of his life…All of it was ruined.

All because of that man standing next to him.

"What the fuck did you do? Who the hell are you and why did you do this to me?" Sasuke asks with a mixture of anger and pain. He is being so emotional, very different from his stoic self. But it feels as if his life is ruined and he has no way to fix it. How else is he going to react? He is human after all.

"Oh I am sorry, I forgot my manners." The blond man says cheerfully and even shakes Sasuke's stiff hand.

"Hi, I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I just stopped you from making the worst decision of your life."

Sasuke's mind goes blank. The worst decision of his life? What?

"Well, it looks like we caused a big scene so let's get out of here!" Naruto takes out a big wad of money and slams it on the table and glances at the half full glasses before he shrugs and chugs the rest of the champagne. Sasuke barely manages to grab the ring as he is pulled of the restaurant, leaving an entertained audience behind.

Sasuke knows that he should be killing the blond by now. It's not like he isn't pissed off, but there's something about him that was refreshing and new and so Sasuke controls his anger, for now, as his curiosity gets the better of him.

Why does this Naruto guy care about his personal affairs?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

**To be completely honest I don't know where this is going, but I like it so far!**

**R&R please!**


	2. Questions, Questions, and More Questions

**I am so glad that some of you found my story to be interesting and funny! I try my best :D**

**Oh, and MamaNaruPapaSasu, I don't know what the pairing is. It looks more like a NaruSasu to me, but then I like pairings to be reversible, especially this couple ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

_**Questions, Questions, and More Questions**_

His fingers tap furiously on his cell phone as he writes out an important text message, cursing under his breath every time he messes up.

He knows that a phone call or a face-to-face conversation is a better way to do this, but he rather not take the risk and anyway, he can voice out his feelings better with texts.

As he is about to hit the send button to his very long apology text to his now ex-girlfriend Ino, the smartphone in his hand suddenly disappears.

_Crash! Crunch! Bang!_

Sasuke slowly turns his head from his empty palm to the side to see a cheerful blond with a broken cellphone in front of his feet.

Naruto looks at Sasuke with a questioning look until he follows Sasuke's bewildered gaze to the floor, to the murdered phone. Naruto nudges it with his foot.

"Whoops! So that what it was," Naruto picks up the destroyed phone, examines the damage, and shakes his head sadly at it, "I am sorry, it flew at me and I swear I thought it was a bug! Now I know why it was so hard to kill." He laughs in amusement as he chucks the broken mass behind him, ignoring loud thump it makes against the wall.

Sasuke's hands twitch, and he is about to lunge at the blond to _strangle him to death_, but Naruto is already fleeing the house, yelling something about getting pizza.

The front door slams shut and Sasuke is left alone with his swirling thoughts and deadly silence.

He only met Naruto a few hours ago, yet Sasuke is somehow at that guy's house. Well, he can leave. All he has to do is walk out and walk to his car parked outside, which Naruto managed to bring. But something is keeping him here. Maybe it is because the house itself is very impressive...

He sits on the puffy sofa in the large front foyer. This room itself is the size of a master suite. In fact, Naruto's house is full of warm colors and very expensive looking artwork. Paintings, statues, and sculptures decorate the area, bringing a sense of good tastes. Yes, the place screams 'Filthy Rich!' and Sasuke can't help to wonder who the hell this eccentric blond is. He seems to be around the same age as him and use to luxury, and maybe he is even a spoiled brat. Sasuke realizes that Naruto might be from a high-class family as he is.

Then shouldn't they be rivals?

He has no time to ponder about it as he hears the door slam open again with Naruto sauntering in with three boxes of pizza.

"I am back!" Naruto sings out as he kicks the door shut and places the pizza boxes with a pile of napkins on the glass table, located conveniently in front of the sofa. He gives Sasuke a worried look and says sincerely, "Sorry about your phone, but it was about time you got a new one. I mean who still uses the 3G network anyways?"

With Sasuke's glare, Naruto shrugs as he opens the cardboard box and grabs a large slice of cheese pizza. He chews on it thoughtfully then talks with his mouth full, "Once you get a new phone you can talk to her without me being here, you know? But I bet that is not going to happen." Naruto snickers to himself and Sasuke eyebrows furrow with Naruto's certain statement.

"Don't be so sure out that." Sasuke states as he reaches over and grabs a slice of pizza as well, but almost chokes on it with Naruto's next words: "I bet you didn't even memorize her number."

Sasuke quickly disguises his surprise at the sudden revelation. He actually didn't remember her phone number! He knew his parents', his brother's, and his close friends' numbers by heart, but hers...

Shit, why the hell didn't he remember hers?

Naruto hums as he gulps down three more slices of pizza. "Junk food, you gotta love it." says Naruto, breaking the awkward silence.

Sasuke sighs, then asks a question that pops into his head. "Are you gay, Naruto?" He asks nonchalantly, trying not to insult the blond, but at the same time trying to bring some peace into his muddled mind.

Naruto cocks his head to the side and taps a finger on his chin. "Just because I kissed you doesn't mean I am gay. It doesn't make me straight either. I can be a pansexual, an asexual, a metro-sexual. Every one of those are VERY different from each other. I am bi-sexual by the way, definitely different from being gay." Naruto answers so casually that Sasuke has to think over the words.

Sasuke decides to nod in understanding, even though what Naruto said made absolutely no sense to him.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke really needs to know this, but Naruto shrugs, "You're asking me too many questions. I answer to statements, truths, emotions, not to someone's curiosity and impatience."

Sasuke scowls as Naruto finishes off one box and goes to another box which is filled with pepperoni pizza.

Sasuke finishes his one and only slice and takes a napkin from the table and wipes off the grease from his hands. Doesn't Naruto stop to drink while he eats? Naruto shows no signs of being thirsty and Sasuke frowns in disgust.

Sasuke is parched, but he is not going to ask Naruto for a drink.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Ack, it's getting harder to write since Christmas is coming up! But no worries, I'll find the time!**


End file.
